Phone Game
by Huddypowa
Summary: House et Cuddy sont en couple depuis quelque temps. Malheureusement, House doit quitter la ville un mois afin d’assister à un séminaire. Comment vont-ils gérer la séparation ? Que faire quand l’envie devient trop forte ? HUDDY/Romance/NC-17/One-Shot


**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** Phone game

**Résumé :** House et Cuddy sont en couple depuis quelque temps. Malheureusement, House doit quitter la ville un mois afin d'assister à un séminaire. Comment vont-ils gérer la séparation ? Que faire quand l'envie devient trop forte ?

**Genre :** HUDDY, one-shot, romance, established relationship et surtout, SURTOUT **NC-17 !!!** Attention, scènes à caractère sexuel très, très explicite… z'êtes prévenus…

**Spoiler :** Saison 5, pas d'épisodes en particuliers.

**Disclaimers :** Not mine, no money, just fun ;-)

**Phone Game**

C'était un soir de janvier glacial, la neige tombait sans relâche depuis presque une semaine. Lisa Cuddy sortit de sa voiture avec précaution, la glace avait envahi le trottoir et perchée sur ses haut-talons le trajet voiture-maison ressemblait à un parcours du combattant. Arrivée chez elle, Lisa se débarrassa de son manteau et couru jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. La petite dormait, sereine et bien au chaud, à l'abri des turbulences de l'extérieur. Elle remercia la nounou qui parti sans demander son reste. Il faut dire qu'il était bientôt 22h. Lisa s'allongea sur son lit douillet et soupira de bien-être. Elle était heureuse, oui, juste heureuse. Néanmoins il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, afin d'atteindre le paroxysme du bonheur.

- House… lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il lui manquait horriblement. Voilà maintenant six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et malgré toutes ses appréhensions, elle devait bien avouer que cette relation l'épanouissait pleinement. House a mis du temps à s'adapter à… comment l'appelait-il déjà ? La morue ! Mais il s'y était fait et Rachel l'adorait. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… Excepté que son amant s'endormirait ce soir encore à 3'800 km du lit « conjugal ». Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'il était parti assister à un séminaire exceptionnel de diagnostique qui se déroulait à Washington. Il était obliger d'y aller, elle le savait, cette réunion avait lieu une fois tous les 4 ans. Lui-même n'était clairement pas enchanter de partir, loin de là. Mais bon, ce n'était que pour un mois et, à sa grande surprise, il lui téléphonait tous les jours. Même plusieurs fois par jour ! Cependant, elle n'avait encore reçu aucun appel aujourd'hui…

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone fixe se mit à sonner bruyamment, elle décrocha sans attendre, le combiné était à portée de main, sur la table de chevet.

- Allô ?

- Hello sunshine !

- House ! Heureuse de t'entendre enfin.

- Mmm ! Tu m'as l'air surprise, tu attendais un téléphone de ton deuxième amant ?

- Non, le quatrième en fait… s'exclama-t-elle un sourire sur le visage.

- Hum, j'aime pas trop ça. Ma limite personnelle c'est trois généralement.

- Comment c'est passée ta journée ? déclara-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

- Bof, comme d'hab. Debout à 9h, petit-déjeuner, 4h à écouter un vieux bedonnant tenir des théories soporifiques, déjeuner, sieste, porno, souper et maintenant je t'appelle.

- Pornos hum ? On est en manque ???

- C'est vraiment la seule chose que tu as retenu ? répondit-il en riant.

- Ca ne répond pas ma question…

- Un peu en manque oué, on fait ce qu'on peut…

- Tu me manques aussi. dit-elle en rougissant.

- Quel genre de manque ?

- Affectif et… sexuel j'avoue.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour remédier au deuxième problème.

- Ah oui ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Tu m'a dégotté un gigolo boiteux et acariâtre ?

- Non, je partage pas. Mais merci pour la comparaison… Nan j'ai trouvé mieux… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un… il se racla la gorge.

- D'un quoi ?

- Sex-phone ??? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Un… sex-phone ?

- Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Bah…

- Tu verras c'est super. Tu avais aussi des appréhensions sur notre vidéo cochonne et finalement…

- Au fait, où est-elle passée cette vidéo ?

- Tu te souviens de ma séance porno de cet après-midi ?

- Tu fantasmes sur des vidéos de nous entrain de faire l'amour ? questionna-t-elle surprise.

- Bah c'est bien mieux que « Trois sœurs pour un curé » !

- Mouais si tu le dis !

- Et pour le sex-phone alors ?

- Ok mais promets-moi que tu ne vas pas l'enregistrer sur un dictaphone et l'utiliser… comme tu as utilisé la vidéo !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton stop de son dictaphone.

- Alors expliques-moi comment ça fonctionne.

- Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi bébé, il faut te laisser guider par tes pulsions. Susurra-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Comment veux-tu que j'ai des… pulsions au bout d'un téléphone ?

- J'me doutais bien que tu allais être un peu réfractaire à l'idée. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'un petit stimulant te mettrais dans l'ambiance.

- Un… stimulant ? Questionna-t-elle perplexe. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec House.

- Ouvres le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Cuddy roula à l'autre bout du lit, le combiné toujours l'oreille. Elle ouvrit avec appréhension le tiroir et découvrit… une boîte emballée dans du papier-cadeau rouge vif.

- Mon cadeau te plaît hum ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. Répondit-elle hésitante, le cadeau entre les mains.

Elle observa la boîte sous toutes ses coutures et finit par capituler. Elle allait regretter d'avoir ouvert ce… truc, quoi que ce soit. Elle retira délicatement l'emballage et aperçu…

- Alors il te plaît ?

- Bien plus gros que toi !

- Menteuse ! J'ai mesuré on fait la même taille.

- Et cette couleur… pouffa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Le vert c'est ta couleur préférée.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des vibromasseurs verts.

- Suffit de chercher ! Trois vitesses pour atteindre le paradis. Bien sûr ça n'équivaut pas mini-greg mais plastique-greg se débrouille pas mal.

- Tu avais prévu le coup depuis le départ ?!

- Que veux-tu je suis l'homme parfait.

- Mouais… n'empêche que j'aimerais bien que tu sois prêt de moi en chair et en os…

Cuddy sortit son… plastique-greg de l'emballage et s'allongea délicatement sur le lit une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

- … que je sente le poids de ton corps sur le mien, que tu caresses mes cheveux et pose tes lèvres sur les miennes…

À l'écoute de ces paroles pleines de sensualité House sentit une douce chaleur envelopper son bas-ventre. Il finit la phrase de sa compagne :

- … que tu ouvres doucement la bouche et que nos deux langues se rencontrent.

- Hum, oué j'aimerais vraiment ça. Susurra-t-elle tout à coup très excitée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes maintenant ?

- Attends !

Lisa posa le téléphone sur le lit et se délesta de tous ses vêtements rapidement.

- Toujours là ?

- Toujours !

- Je portes du vernis rouge vif.

House se mit également à l'aise sur son lit, le dos relevé par des coussins. Il commençait à être très, très excité. Une vision de Lisa nue, seule dans un grand lit vide lui vint à l'esprit et il se sentit tout à coup très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- Juste du vernis ?

- Juste du vernis oui ! Et toi ?

House souleva ses jambes, retira son pantalon, ses chaussettes et son t-shirt.

- Juste mon boxer.

- Hum… ça m'excite… souffla-t-elle dans un doux murmure.

- Pas autant que moi.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un râle. Il plongea sa main dans son boxer et commença à masser son membre tendu. De haut en bas, de bas en haut, très lentement. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux participer ? réclama-t-elle.

- Rassures-toi, dans mon imagination tu participes activement.

- Hum, intéressant… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu… tu prends mini-greg dans ta bouche et tu le suces lentement, très lentement.

Lisa descendit ses mains le long de son ventre et remonta gentiment jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle pressa doucement.

- Mmmmh. Souffla-t-elle

- Oh oui, dis-moi ce que tu fais.

Elle descendit une nouvelle fois ses mains et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis, doucement, elle introduisit un doigt dans son intimité.

- Je… je… hum… je fais un lent va-et-vient avec mon doigt.

- Mets deux doigt maintenant.

Lisa s'exécuta et un long râle de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Hum Greg…

House, plein d'envie, ôta d'un geste vif et sec le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Il accéléra le rythme des va-et-vient de sa main.

- Et plastique-greg ?

Effectivement, étourdie par le plaisir Lisa avait oublié ce… gros détails. Elle massa quelques secondes son clitoris puis empoigna le vibromasseur, vitesse 1 pour commencer…

- Plastique-greg va bien s'amuser. Je l'enfonce doucement… hum…

House n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de l'orgasme. Il devait se calmer autrement tout s'arrêterait trop tôt. Il ralentit donc le rythme…

- Oh oui, vitesse 2 maintenant.

- Plastique-greg assure hein ?

Lisa laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle enfonça l'objet un peu plus profond en elle. Puis, elle réalisa que House ne comprenait certainement pas ce qu'elle était précisément entrain de faire, alors elle eu une petite idée afin de pimenter le jeu.

- Greg ?

- Hum ?

- Tu veux entendre le bruit de plastique-greg lorsqu'il me pénètre ?

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Lisa approcha le combiné de son bas-ventre et repris ses va-et-vient. Elle appuya sur la dernière vitesse.

House quant à lui, déjà très excité fut submergé par une vague de plaisir en entendant les bruits de Lisa.

Le rythme des va-et-vient de Lisa s'accéléra, elle était au bord de l'orgasme… encore un peu plus profond et…

- AHHHH OUI GREG !!!!

House perçu le cri d'extase de sa compagne même si le combiné était positionné à plusieurs centimètres de la bouche de Lisa. Pris de violents spasmes House atteignit également l'orgasme dans un long râle de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes Lisa replaça le combiné sur son oreille, son souffle était encore saccadé.

- House ?

- Hum ?

- Ca va être très long une semaine.

- À qui le dis-tu ?

- Alors histoire de faire passer le temps… demain même heure ?

- Comptes sur moi. Et… Lisa ? Tu me manques aussi niveau… affectif !

Lisa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone. Oui, une semaine ça allait être très long.

**THE END** (peut-être une suite, vraiment pas sûre…)

Voilà ! Bon je sais que c'est un one-shot et qu'il est impossible de faire du chantage de reviews… mais soyez sympa, postez vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, ça me permettra de m'améliorer !

Pitit bouton vert ici en bas ;-) Merci


End file.
